How Hush, Hush Should Have Ended (A Spitefic)
by nanayoung
Summary: Based on the sporks of the book written by ZeldaQueen. The villains turn out to be less villainous then they seem, as well as capable of long term planning. Patch and Nora find this out the hard way. Rated M for cursing and mild sexual content. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush. I wouldn't even want to own that book for all the money in the world.**

Nora felt a wave of fear as Jules held her down, the gun to her temple. Then all of a sudden, Jules was flying off her, landing a few feet away as the gun clattered to the floor.

Patch walked into view, as sexy as ever, and Nora ran to him, jumping into his arms. "Patch! Oh thank God, I thought you were hurt!"

Patch rolled his eyes at her, smiling that self satisfied smirk that always made her face flush. "You should have done what I told you to."

Nora borrowed her face into his chest. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to give up your human body because of me and-"

Patch put a finger to her lips. "It's fine. I'll find another way." He squeezed her a bit, before pushing her aside. "Stand aside Nora, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I'll take care of this."

He strode up to Jules, thighs flexing sexily, and grabbed him by his collar, slamming him up against the wall. Jules' face was bloody and his nose was squished to the side, almost as if he had broken it with his fall.

Patch shook his head at him, like he was looking at a toddler. "I should have known you would misbehave sooner or later. After treating you so nicely, giving you a whole year off just for two weeks of possession, this is how you treat me?" Patch tsked.

Jules spat in face. "I don't even know how you can say that with a straight face, demon."

Patch made a show of wiping the bloody spit off his face, before backhanding him. Nora gasped. "Looks like you need to be taught a bit of discipline. You's think that after a few centuries you would know how to treat your betters."

Jules laughed, his face looking demented. Nora felt scared, before rationalizing that Patch was here to protect her. "Betters? Coming from some two bit demon who needs to chase after mentally retarded school girls just to get off at night?"

Patch growled, the sound sending a wave of fear and arousal through Nora as she watched. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Oh please." Jules rolled his eyes before looking at Patch with a patronizing look. "Are you still under the impression that you're in love with her? That you actually _care_ about her? Don't make me laugh demon. You don't care about anyone else but yourself."

Patch snarled. "I'm willing to give up my _humanity_ for-"

Jules laughed again, the sound echoing throughout the empty gym. Even though Patch clearly had him at his mercy, Nora couldn't help but get a bad feeling. Something just wasn't right...

"Think about what you're saying Patch. You, in _love_? The demon so prideful that he was willing to give up the chance of getting his wings back simply because of the lower station that would come with it? The demon raped and pillaged all across the country side, killing innocents and angels alike just because he was _bored_? The demon willing to give up his own comrades to _Lucifer_ just to save his own skin? You of all people actually stating that you love someone, that you're willing to give up something that you've craved for _centuries_ on the whim of a school girl that you've met for all of two months? Does that sound like the same demon to you? Or," Jules leaned down towards Patch, "does that sound like the claims of a weak minded fool who's been easily controlled this entire time?"

Nora felt as though her heart stopped. Patch looked easily as stunned.

"What the hell are you-"

"I didn't think I could do it at first. Oh, I was able to control people with practice, but it was limited. I couldn't do it to the extent that you demons could do it. No, I realized I needed help. I needed someone who had just as much experience with the minds of demons like you. Which is why I went to Dabria."

Patch's eyes widened. "What?!"

Jules grinned. "She taught me everything I knew. How to influence the mind in such a way that the person wouldn't even know they were being controlled. How to implant small suggestions and emotions into the mind of another, until they grew and took over the mind within a matter of weeks. She spent centuries teaching me how to get inside your head, how to read your mind without you _ever_ noticing a damn thing, all the while pretending to be infatuated with you. And you were so arrogant that you actually though the Angel of Death would spend time with a lowly fallen angel, without having any ulterior motives.

"I found out about your plans with Nora, how you wanted to sacrifice her to finally get your human body. I couldn't let that happen, so I distracted you. I made you _feel_ things for her, made you obsess over her until she was all you could think about. I made you fall in love with her knowing that, being the obsessive bastard you are, you would not let it go. You let it consume you, until she was the only thing you thought about. You were always easily distracted, something that I took advantage of."

Patch's eyes were full of rage. "You piece of –"

"And while you were both preoccupied with each other – and while Elliot and Dabria were busy influencing your delusions – I had time to set up a trap and gather the final parts to my plan. Tell me demon, do you know what an illusion stone is?"

Jules snapped his fingers.

Reality itself seemed to warp in front of Nora. While they were all still in the gym, their surroundings had changed. Gone were the clean floors and walls. They were now completely covered in strange symbols that seemed to be written in blood. The symbols covered everything, even the doors and windows. The doors and windows themselves were sealed shut with strange glowing chains. And scattered all around her were these strange, multicolored, glowing stones that radiated a peculiar energy.

Nora didn't know the significance of her surroundings, but Patch seemed to. His face had gone completely white as he staggered away from Jules, who slumped to the floor. His head whipped around taking in all of his surroundings with a steadily growing horror.

"No..."

"Oh yes." Jules shifted onto his side, staring up at them. "Elliot was a peculiar find. Both Dabria and I found him in the aftermath of one of your boredom fueled rampages a little over three hundred years ago. We had no idea he was a warlock at the time. It was when he slowly stopped aging that we realized what we found. He spent years along with us, honing his gifts just so he could take revenge against you for what you did to him and his family. You can thank him for all of the symbols by the way. Normally they wouldn't be enough to kill a fallen angel, especially a fallen _archangel_. But considering that these symbols were painted from the blood of the Angel of Death, fueled by the magic of a three hundred year old warlock, and the runes themselves came from the written words of Christ himself?" Jules shrugged and gave them both a mocking smile. "Well, I'm confident that this amount of fire power could take out _Lucifer_ at his most powerful. "

As if on cue, the symbols around them started to glow. Jules smirked. "It seems like Elliot managed to activate the runes. That gives you..." he made a show of thinking about it, "say _two minutes_ before this all blows sky high."

Nora stepped forward, drawing both of their eyes towards her. "You're bluffing."

Jules raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Elliot is dead. I saw his body myself." Nora felt a moment of satisfaction, that is until Jules smiled at her.

"Who said that was Elliot?"

Nora's eyes widened. "W-wha–"

"I told you, Elliot is a warlock. He created a mud golem, implanted an illusion stone, and made it to _look_ like him. In reality, Elliot is waiting for me in a hotel with Dabria, all the way back in Portland. The body you saw before has probably already turned to dust by now. I told him to set off the runes as soon as I called him. Remember Nora? When I passed out and I let you get away to talk to your dumbass of a friend?"

"Oh my God, Vee, she's-"

"Not even here. That was another golem, one made specifically so it could lead you both here."

Patch strode over and kicked him in his side. "What the fuck makes you think that you're getting out of here huh? You're just as trapped as the both of us!"

Patch kneeled down to look Jules in the face. "And unless you want to die a slow, painful death, you will get me out of here."

Nora walked towards forwards, raising a hand towards him. "Patch-"

Patch whipped around to face her and she flinched back. "Shut the fuck up!"

Jules laughed from where he was curled up. "Temper temper, demon. One would almost think you're getting a bit stressed out."

Patch hauled him up from the floor. "I will make the last few centuries seem like a fucking _birthday_ _party_ compared to what I'm gonna do to you now if you don't let me out of here."

Jules mockingly shook his head. "Oh you stupid, stupid, demon. What makes you think that's I'm even here in the first place?"

The two of them barely had time to puzzle out what he meant, before he turned to dust in Patch's arms.

It was then that the entire room was engulfed in an intense bright light.

0000000000000000

Jules watched from his rear view mirror as a wave of light exploded from the school, going on to spread throughout the surrounding neighborhood. The particular spell Elliot created was meant to only hurt fallen angels. Any humans or Nephilim caught in the blast would only get a strange chill or maybe a feeling of discomfort. Any and all memories related to him, Elliot, Dabria, the fallen, as well as the explosion of light itself would be immediately wiped from the memory of everyone the light came in contact to. Elliot guarantee that the spell would reach everyone in town and from the looks of it, he was right. Just when he thought he couldn't impress him...

Jules reached the hotel the three of them would be staying at, a simple three star place that Dabria picked out for all of them. Making sure to check in at the desk, he headed up to his and Elliot's shared room. He barely opened the door before he was tackled to the floor and kissed within and inch of his life.

He pressed pulled Elliot closer and kissed back, wrapping his hands around his neck. Elliot broke the kiss and looked down at him with a wide smile. "We did it?"

"Ye-" Jules was immediately kissed again, this time with a considerable amount of tongue. Elliot ground himself down on him, and Jules reached under his shirt, flicking his hands over his nipples. Elliot moaned against his mouth and reached a hand down the Nephilim's pants, managing to get a groan from his preoccupied mouth.

Just when it looked like they were about to have sex right in the middle of the hallway, they heard someone clear their throat.

"God, you two are like a couple of bunnies in heat. Every time I see you, you're trying to fuck each other in public. It's like I can't take you two anywhere."

Debria looked down at them with her hands on her hips. The two stopped kissing, Elliot turning towards her to give her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, we got a bit carried away."

Jules gave him a dry look. "Speak for yourself. I was just minding my own business when you attacked me."

"Well you didn't seem to be complaining when I was-"

"Will you two idiots get the fuck off the floor?" She crossed her arms. Honestly, it was like dealing with a couple of children.

The three of them walked into the hotel room, making sure to lock the door on the way in. Debria collapsed on the bed and looked towards Jules. "So, I take it that Jules' plan was a success?"

Jules smiled at her. "Patch, along with every fallen within town limits, is dead. No one has any memory of him or us, and all evidence of our existence was erased."

Elliot threw his hands in the air. "Whoohooo!"

Debria tried to keep herself composed, but couldn't help let a small smile grow on her face. "Finally. Over three hundred years, but we finally did it."

"So are we going after the rest of the fallen next?" Elliot asked, snuggling up against Jules in his lap.

"Of course. Patch was the most difficult case and one of the more influential fallen. With him out of the way. It shouldn't take much to be rid of the rest."

Jules sighed. "I can't believe its finally over. That bastard had control over me my entire life and now..."

Elliot gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And now you're free."

"But what if it happens again? What if-"

"Jules, it will never happen again." Debria gave him a comforting look, placing her hand on his. "you know as well as I do that Patch placed his mark on you. No other fallen other tan him can take control of you, and with him gone, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"And even if they try, they'll have to go through us." Elliot smiled at him, and Jules found himself smiling back. "The nightmare is over Jules. You have nothing to worry about anymore. Not with us around."

Jules eyes started to mist up as his best friend and his boyfriend reassured him. For centuries he had been under control, his mind ripped apart at the hands of a demonic bully. Now, with Patch dead and the two people he most cared about with him at his side, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He was free.

 **So, what did you think?**


End file.
